


你给我等着 （番外）

by Claire_yanyan



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_yanyan/pseuds/Claire_yanyan
Summary: 金东 - 你给我等着 番外篇爱的小游戏lofter 🆔  彼岸
Relationships: 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	你给我等着 （番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 金东 - 你给我等着 番外篇  
> 爱的小游戏
> 
> lofter 🆔 彼岸

李鹤东刚从浴室里出来，就被身后的一股大力狠狠抵在了墙上！  
只穿着裤衩的身体蓦地撞上冰凉的墙，粗糙的石灰蹭过乳粒，有点疼又有点痒。   
这是一次他猝不及防的袭击。换做一般人可能已经尖叫着开始挣扎，而李鹤东的第一反应竟然是觉得腿间一股电流冲击似的酥麻。  
这该死的，敏感的身体！  
前社会人士咬着牙等待着那阵酥麻感过去，这才蓄起力气打算反击。却不想才刚刚一动，一只粗糙的大手就从后面伸出来，抢先一步剥开裤衩握住他的那根，是紧紧的用四指和手掌握住，拇指还刻意沿着他脆弱的柱身色气的来回滑动。  
“呃！”抑制不住漏出一声激烈的喘息，李鹤东被迫按在墙上的手掌猛地握成拳头，徒劳的和着野兽般嘶哑的低吼敲击着墙面。  
“你TM放开老子！艹！变态……唔……”  
“嘘……”湿润的热气夹杂着威胁，细碎的从背后喷洒在他的耳根，“你最好不要轻举妄动，东哥。”最后两个字咬得极重，语气还说不出的讥讽。李鹤东听到轻微的卡擦一声，紧接着，一个坚硬冰冷的东西就顶上了他的脊柱。  
是枪！  
吃鸡玩多了，李鹤东对枪械上膛的声音十分敏感。这个家伙竟然有枪！  
“没想到吧？”依然是贴着耳根的声音，两片温热湿润的东西夹住了耳垂，紧跟着一条湿软滑腻的东西划过，引得他一下子僵住了身体，“东哥，我的胆子可不怎么大，要是你再继续乱动，吓得我手里的这个东西走了火，这个距离这个位置……你可能就得瘫在轮椅里过下半辈子了哦。所以东哥……三……思。”  
“你！”李鹤东忍不住轻轻颤抖起来。  
他说的都是认真的，他能感觉的出来！顿时，他咬着嘴唇贴着墙皮，纵然心里觉得恶心也不敢再动，只能闭着眼睛催眠自己，这是一场噩梦。  
他听见拉链被拉开的声音，然后就是一阵窸窸窣窣，和男人粗重的呼吸，然后还有一些他很熟悉，但今天完全不想回忆的水声……  
艹你妈……变态！他心里恶狠狠地想着，别给老子逮着机会！否则……  
“你在骂我？”男人突然开口，他的气息十分不稳，干燥的嘴唇落在柔软的脖颈里，陌生又粗糙的触感缓缓移动，每一下都叫人莫名心悸。李鹤东喉结滚动，猛地仰起脖子把身体反绷成一道优美的弧线。现在，他的头几乎是全部靠在男人的肩膀上。而男人显然并不打算就此放过他，他一把拉下他的裤衩，滚烫的柱状物体冷不防贴上他的后门，并在他下意识躲避的时候抽搐着射了他一屁股微凉的液体。  
“不……不要……”李鹤东忍不住叫出声，同样身为男人，他很清楚那液体的真实面目，心理防线基本崩塌，他忍不住向男人求饶，身体却着了魔似的变得愈加火热和酥软，两条腿面条儿似的朝下坠着。  
“东哥你湿了，”男人当然发现了他身体的异样，继而调笑似的一口咬在他肩膀上，刚射过却还没软下来的大玩意儿仍然贴着他的后门，逗弄的小幅度磨蹭着，“被陌生人压着强奸，你竟然还湿了。”  
“呜……闭嘴……”李鹤东羞耻的闭上了眼睛，为自己不争气的身体咬牙。男人丝毫没有顾及他情绪的意思，握着他前面却一直没有动静的手掌突然大力的前后撸动起来，李鹤东小腹骤然一紧，巨大的快感如猝然炸裂的烟花，和着身下肆虐的节奏，在他的身体里接二连三勾起一种奇异的麻痒，丝丝络络地传达向四肢百骸。  
身体的变化让李鹤东彻底不知所措，他觉得脑袋一片空白，仿佛有人在他的脑海里拿着扩音器尖叫，贪婪的在他耳边催促着“还要……再来……舒服……”  
男人的动作渐渐粗鲁，大开大合的推搡让李鹤东好几次都咚地一声头撞在墙上。但李鹤东的身体却似乎更兴奋了，无法下咽的口水从嘴角流下来，甚至眼角还渗出几滴生理眼泪。最糟糕的是他感到自己在软化，爽得几乎发了疯的意识一点点沉沦，眼看着就要屈服在男人霸道的淫威之下。  
他的呼吸越来越急促，略微浓稠，有点腥气的微凉精液被挤出来，断断续续射在墙上，留下几道斑驳的痕迹。男人恶趣味地舔着他的蝴蝶骨，侵略性的目光越过他的肩膀，像是在欣赏这淫靡的一幕。  
“东哥爽不爽？”男人搂住李鹤东的腰，轻而易举把还沉浸在高潮里的他抱起来，分开双腿，又一次抵在墙上。  
等李鹤东勉强从混沌中恢复意识，就已经是双腿大开，蛤蟆似的趴在墙上的姿势了。刚刚射过的阴茎被直挺挺压在墙上，两条大腿一左一右“M”型弯曲着分开到最大……  
“艹你妈！”李鹤东再一次激烈的挣扎，方才威胁他的枪已经在一连串的猥亵中被丢在了一旁，不过依然还有威慑。然男人似乎是不打算再那样威胁他了。因为下一秒，一直抵在他后门的那个柱状物穿串一样顶开他的屁股，骤然冲进后门！  
“啊！！！”觉得自己被撕裂了的李鹤东哭着发出一声绝望的哀嚎，身上的疼和心理的屈辱都叫他生不如死。  
“宝贝儿，你脏了。”男人得意的笑出声来，他一寸一寸硬是把自己全部捅进去，然后插得更深了。  
“噗嗤 噗嗤”为保护自己而分泌出湿滑肠液的后门里隐隐传出被捣弄的水声，陌生的男人伏在李鹤东身上一刻不停的进进出出，李鹤东被他顶得不断耸动，初破身的疼痛让他忍不住哽咽，即使咬破了嘴唇也抵挡不住。  
他已经被身体里陌生男人的东西插得浑身无力，僵硬的身体逐渐变得柔软，那该死的奴性在男人又一次蹭过敏感点时重新崛起，浓郁的独属于交配的气味笼罩着他，侵蚀着他的意志，叫他在无边无际的折磨里产生了一种想要下跪的错觉。  
“觉得爽了？”男人又使坏的捏住李鹤东脆弱的乳头上，轻轻的拉扯。回应他的只有隐忍得哭腔。李鹤东不甘的哼哼着，双腿蓦地绷直抖动，又松懈下来。  
“又去了？东哥，你这么淫荡，还真是叫人大开眼界。”  
毫不犹豫地抽出自己那个玩意儿，把李鹤东翻过来，膝盖顶进他的两腿之间，享受着他无意识挪动屁股，用最难以示人的部位摩擦他大腿的快感。  
男人又狠狠揪了一把他的乳头，疼得他闷哼一声。  
“哈……”男人干脆低头改揪为含，反复用舌头欺负已经硬如石子的乳头，时不时还嘬上一口。  
“不要！求求你……”李鹤东带着哭腔求男人，“一会儿穿衣服会凸出来……啊啊……别咬……嘶……”，但这样被蹂躏的感觉却又让人害怕的舒服。

“浪成这样还想要立牌坊？”恶劣的男人贴上了李鹤东的身体，又把那个要人命的大东西塞进去猛烈地冲撞，他的双手手掐着李鹤东的腰，把他死死固定在自己和墙之间不能挣脱，“你就是个婊子。”  
“嗯…嗯…哈啊…啊……”李鹤东脑中的某个地方嘣地一声，他绝望的发现自己再也管不住那些呻吟，身体也跟着他侮辱的话而痉挛，接着不受控制的猛烈扭动，迎合着男人的侵犯喷出大量的淫水，“唔……哈啊……啊……嗯……”  
“叫主人。”男人低沉的气音传进耳朵，带着不容置疑的威严，诱惑着李鹤东放荡。  
“啊…不……唔……那里……”身体被驯化了的李鹤东抽泣起来。他抗拒的咬着嘴唇，深知若真如男人所愿，恐怕就真的要万劫不复。  
“叫主人。”男人加重了语气，粗硬的肉柱一下比一下用力的碾过他的敏感，“说你是主人下贱的奴隶。”。  
“……啊啊……呜！”李鹤东摇着头，半张着的嘴唇已经失声，只能不断的发出窒息般的粗重喘息。  
“怎么？东哥又要不听话了吗？”男人用威胁的声音下达最后通牒。  
“主人……主人！！主人艹我！！啊啊啊……”李鹤东再也忍耐不住，崩溃的抱着男人，把自己埋进他的怀里浪叫，“我是主人下贱的奴隶，随主人怎么玩弄……啊啊……好爽……主人再干我……嗯啊啊啊！”。  
“这才乖，”男人托住李鹤东的下巴，就用这个姿势抱着他走了几步，把他放在了一个冰冷的台子上，“好好看看自己……”  
李鹤东鬼使神差地睁开眼睛。发现自己已经坐上了浴室的洗手台。这间酒店的设计师为了迎合某些房客的不良嗜好，特意在浴室的四面都装上了雪白的落地镜。镜子里，男人把自己全根没入，顶着李鹤东无力向两边敞开的大腿，频繁的撞击声声跟李鹤东毫无廉耻的叫声交织，不断回荡。  
“啊……嗯……”李鹤东已经被完全征服，满身是汗和精液，后面也急剧收缩，男人难耐地喘息粗重，想要把自己整个都塞进去似的，李鹤东觉得自己的五脏都被撞到了喉咙口，贯穿的快感叫他迷乱。他痛苦的发现，自己已经完全不反感这样的蹂躏和强暴，甚至希望他更狠一点……  
就这样顶了好一会儿，男人闷哼一声，揉着他的屁股喘气，拔出体内的那根稍稍变软的东西，把他拉下来递到他的嘴边。  
李鹤东乖乖的张开嘴巴，把他的“头部”含进嘴里讨好的轻舔……  
我也是个变态啊……他无力的这么想着。却听见头顶上已经恢复平常温和体贴的声音响起来，“东哥，这么玩刺激吗？”  
李鹤东呸一声吐出他的玩意儿，红着脸推了他一把，“起开，不要脸的东西……”  
谢金赶忙笑着一把抱住了自家炸毛的徒孙，揉着他的头发安抚着，“这不是你听的靳鹤岚说那个什么角色扮演，非想试试……”  
“那你也……”演的太真了，跟真做过似的。  
李鹤东不甘心的张嘴咬了自家爷们儿一口，又不解气的呸了他一声，“哼，强奸犯！”


End file.
